


milk is love

by nyakuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, also the first years as the third years, chatfic, dont know if anyone would read this but yolo, i guess, i was bored and sad so this happened, kunikage ftw, maybe a little bit of angst in the future, more tags will be added, rate T because theyre teenagers and they have potty mouth, this is all for fun dont take it seriously, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuroo/pseuds/nyakuroo
Summary: kunimihe uses :) i'm gonna diekindaichidont be dramaticnow you sounds like oikawa-san





	milk is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kunimi**  
>  well, he asked me  
>  but he used :) on me so if i die, kindaichi, tell my mom that i love her

**kunimi**  
delete yourself

 **kindaichi**  
are you asking me to kill myself wtf akira

 **kunimi**  
not like that

 **kindaichi**  
i know  
anyway, back to our main topic here

 **kunimi**  
let's stop?

 **kindaichi**  
no  
you like kageyama

 **kunimi**  
ugh  
yea

 **kindaichi**  
go tell him then

 **kunimi**  
you should know by now that i hate talking with people

 **kindaichi**  
then tell me, mr. akira, how the hell is he gonna be with you, as your boyfriend if you dont wanna tell him?

 **kunimi**  
it's gonna be awkward

 **kindaichi**  
its kageyama, ofc its gonna be awkward  
i thought you know him more than i do wtf

 **kunimi**  
well

 **kindaichi**  
i cant believe this  
im gonna ask for help

 **kunimi**  
don't

 **kindaichi**  
too late

 

  
_**kindaichi** added **hinata**._

 

  
**kindaichi**  
hinata, help kunimi pls

 **hinata**  
HELLO  
WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH

 **kunimi**  
oh god

 **kindaichi**  
kunimi has a crush on kageyama but he doesnt know how to tell him

 **hinata**  
just... talk to him?

 **kindaichi**  
see? even hinata knows how to  
you're clever than us combined

 **hinata**  
are you scared? i thought you guys are fine after he apologized like, last year?

 **kindaichi**  
yeah, we are fine now but kunimi is loser who wants kageyama to be his boyfriend BUT doesnt want to confess

 **hinata**  
well, i can help you if you want

 **kunimi**  
how so?

 **hinata**  
hm, let see. im pretty sure dont like doing normal things so how about you write him a letter?

 **kunimi**  
letter?

 **hinata**  
yeah, pretty sure you dont want to give him flowers or something cheesy so like, write him a letter

 **kindaichi**  
how is writing letter not cheesy?

 **hinata**  
LISTEN kageyama is smarter than last year and i heard he likes to read books now  
so write him a letter

 **kunimi**  
he knows my handwriting

 **hinata**  
isnt that the point?

 **kindaichi**  
do you have any other ideas?

 **hinata**  
add tsukishima, he will know what to do

 **kindaichi**  
oh god

 

  
_**kindaichi** added **tsukishima**._

 

  
**tsukishima**  
why

 **hinata**  
kunimi needs help

 **tsukishima**  
with what?

 **kindaichi**  
with his crush on your best friend

 **tsukishima**  
kunimi has a crush on yamaguchi?

 **kunimi**  
god no

 **kindaichi**  
your other best friend

 **tsukishima**  
i don't have other best friend

 **hinata**  
im telling kageyama that

 **tsukishima**  
you have a crush on kageyama?

 **kunimi**  
i guess?

 **kindaichi**  
that is a yes

 **kunimi**  
ugh

 **tsukishima**  
so you need my help? what should i even do?

 **kindaichi**  
ideas

 **hinata**  
i told them to write letter

 **tsukishima**  
well, he does like to read now

 **kindaichi**  
isnt that cheesy?

 **tsukishima**  
well, don't you want to see him getting flustered?

 **kunimi**  
i do

 **kindaichi**  
then confess to him, idiot

 **kunimi**  
does he even likes boys ugh

 **hinata**  
he does

 **tsukishima**  
yeah, he told me

 **hinata**  
just write him a letter, trust me he will love it

 **kunimi**  
i'm not good with words

 **kindaichi**  
maybe you can ask iwaizumi-san

 **kunimi**  
i'm not gonna disturb him

 **kindaichi**  
well, ask oikawa-san?

 **kunimi**  
hell no, he'll make fun of me

 **tsukishima**  
or maybe you can just call kageyama and tell him how you feel about him  
simple

 **kunimi**  
i told you, i'm not good with words

 **kindaichi**  
akira, trust me you are. i cant stand you textinf me about how cute he looks every single day

 **hinata**  
YOU TALK ABOUT BAKAGEYAMA? THATS CUTE

 **kunimi**  
shut up

 **kindaichi**  
tomorrow is saturday, meaning you can write the letter and ask hinata to give it to kageyama

 **hinata**  
wait hold in a second, why me?

 **kunimi**  
yeah, why him?

 **kindaichi**  
well, do you want to give it by yourself then?

 **kunimi**  
oh, okay  
hinata, meet me at usual place on sunday

 **hinata**  
BUT SUNDAY IS AN OFF DAY

 **tsukishima**  
don't you have a date with kenma?

 **hinata**  
cancelled :( he has to meet his relatives

 **tsukishima**  
well, just ask yamaguchi to go with you

 **hinata**  
ugh  
what do i get from doing this?

 **kunimi**  
meat buns

 **hinata**  
deal

 **kindaichi**  
LMAO  
anyway i have to go, good luck akira

 **kunimi**  
thanks

 

***

 

 **kunimi**  
help

 **hinata**  
WHATS WRONG

 **kunimi**  
kageyama just text me

 **hinata**  
uh, just reply?

 **kindaichi**  
progressing relationship, which is good

 **kunimi**  
I CANNOT CHILL

 **tsukishima**  
this is the first time i see you with capslock

 **kindaichi**  
he sometimes use capslock when talking about kageyama

 **hinata**  
wow  
thats somehow endearing

 **tsukishima**  
oh? you know what that means?

 **hinata**  
I TOLD YOU IM A NEW PERSON NOW

 **kindaichi**  
amazing

 **kunimi**  
can we focus on my problem now?

 **tsukishima**  
there's no problem, you're just a loser

 **kunimi**  
shut up

 **kindaichi**  
just reply, whats so hard about replying to him when you can reply just fine here

 **kunimi**  
you guys are not him

 **kindaichi**  
ofc, my mistake

 **kunimi**  
he's asking me if i want to meet him quick what should i do

 **tsukishima**  
for a smart person you're really stupid

 **kunimi**  
love makes you stupid

 **kindaichi**  
my heart feels warm knowing that you know what love is (´╥ω╥`)

 **kunimi**  
of course i know, idiot  
now what should i do?

 **hinata**  
even i know what to do  
kunimi are you okay?

 **tsukishima**  
i can't believe the day hinata knows what to do happens but here we are

 **kunimi**  
i hate you guys

 

***

 

  
**kageyama**  
kunimi?

 **kunimi**  
yeah?

 **kageyama**  
do you want to?

 **kunimi**  
yeah, sure

 **kageyama**  
okay  
also, thanks for the letter  
never know you're this kind of person

 **kunimi**  
shut up

 **kageyama**  
:)

 

***

 

 **kunimi**  
he uses :) i'm gonna die

 **kindaichi**  
dont be dramatic  
now you sounds like oikawa-san

 **hinata**  
bakageyama uses :) is nothing new

 **tsukishima**  
yeah, i was surprised when he texted me with the smiley emoji

 **hinata**  
you're more than surprised lmao you were really gonna hit him

 **kunimi**  
he knows something other than volleyball now, amazing

 **kindaichi**  
character development (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **kunimi**  
yeah

 **hinata**  
youre so whipped

 **tsukishima**  
at least he's better than you at handling this kind of thing

 **hinata**  
HEY, IM ACTUALLY A SENPAI IN THIS KIND OF THING DONT BE RUDE

 **kindaichi**  
senpai-- lmao yeah right

 **hinata**  
this is bullying im telling kenma

 **tsukishima**  
then what he's gonna do? take a train from tokyo to miyagi?

 **kindaichi**  
hes from tokyo?

 **hinata**  
yeah, i thought i told you smh

 **kindaichi**  
im an old man, i forgot things

 **kunimi**  
this is the truth, you forgot we have practice yesterday so you went shopping with your mom

 **kindaichi**  
LOOK, USUALLY WE GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER but you said you have something important to do so i just??? forgot

 **tsukishima**  
that happened to yamaguchi before but he slept for 12 hours

 **hinata**  
oh yeah talk about him, kindaichi, add him

 **kindaichi**  
you can do it by yourself but ofc you will ask me

 **hinata**  
:)

 **kunimi**  
we're all gonna die  
karasuno is bunch of murderers

 **tsukishima**  
we kill you guys in volleyball so that's not a lie

 **kunimi**  
ugh, don't remind me

 

  
_**kindaichi** added **yamaguchi**._

 

  
**yamaguchi**  
yooooo  
why is kageyama smiling like that

 **tsukishima**  
he got a date

 **yamaguchi**  
a date? ooooooh with who?

 **kunimi**  
some guy

 **yamaguchi**  
who?

 **kindaichi**  
its kunimi

 **yamaguchi**  
YOU HAVE A DATE WITH HIM?

 **hinata**  
will have a date

 **kunimi**  
well, he asked me  
but he used :) on me so if i die, kindaichi, tell my mom that i love her

 **yamaguchi**  
youre not gonna die, dont be dramatic

 **kindaichi**  
see? im not the only one who think youre being dramatic smh

 **kunimi**  
did i ask?

 **tsukishima**  
welp, i gotta go. my brother is here. good luck, kunimi  
don't trip

 **kunimi**  
thanks, but i'm not gonna trip  
that's hinata

 **hinata**  
HEY

 **yamaguchi**  
so you were the one who gave that letter to him?

 **hinata**  
yes yamaguchi, you were there when he asked us to give it to kageyama

 **yamaguchi**  
I FORGOT

 **kunimi**  
you're like, kindaichi  
except you're smarter

 **kindaichi**  
excuse me? how dare you? my own best friend wow

 **yamaguchi**  
idk if thats a compliment or a not

 **kindaichi**  
IT IS!

 **yamaguchi**  
well, i didnt have a crush on our ex vice captain

 **kindaichi**  
oh my god can we forget about that?

 **kunimi**  
never

 **kindaichi**  
thanks

 **yamaguchi**  
well ngl, iwaizumi-san is hot

 **kunimi**  
i'm telling him this

 **hinata**  
thats a compliment so im pretty sure he wont get mad or anything

 **kindaichi**  
yeah, but who knows maybe in the future youre gonna be in the same college as him

 **yamaguchi**  
i just said hes hot, kindaichi. nothing to be embarrassed about telling the truth

 **kunimi**  
he lowkey still has a crush on him

 **kindaichi**  
I DO NOT

 **hinata**  
no need to be embarrassed, kindaichi-kun ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 **kindaichi**  
ugh, i need new friends

 **kunimi**  
good luck with that


End file.
